Doing This on His Own
by Jaig Captain
Summary: Krell's carnage left troopers crippled and more aware on how important it is to do what they think is best. It even left Rex more broken and devastated than ever. To all the clones watch their Jedi turn. [Rexsoka!] I'm new and I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars nor the characters mentioned. Please read and enjoy!
1. Introverted Clone

"Hey Rex. Don't you think you want to…relax? I mean, nothing to do for now. Generals are all on a pause right now, saying that we should all take a break while it's quiet." His voice calm, wanting to cheer him up after the carnage of Krell. The blood of their brothers spilled right in front of him. Even tricking two clone squads to shoot each other. Since then, every clone knew all their brothers were crushed. Especially Rex. "We've almost won this war."

"No. I don't think I want to. You never know when someone could be blowing at the front door Cody." his hands typing rather quickly on his data pad, keeping his aches of pain in his chest to himself.

Cody rolled his eyes at his answer. "But you always work. Resting should do you good."

"Resting is time flying out the window." huffing inside his helmet, trying to focus on his own task, trying to breath slowly.

Cody snatched the data pad away from Rex's reach and ran out his quarters with it. "COME AND GET IT REXY"

Rex ran out to chase him and tackled him to the ground, causing a loud thump once Cody's helmet slammed onto the floor. "It's Captain Rex to you." he said sternly, clearly tired as he took his data pad back from him, almost tripping backwords.

It almost seemed Rex was about to collapse from Cody's point of view. "Okay…Captain." He chuckled slightly. "When was the last time you've slept?"

Rex heaved and rolled his eyes under his helmet, "None of your concern."

"Uh huh. I'll just go report this to general Skywalker that you're not following orders like a good clone you are." Teasing him was fun. Or at least making Rex do something was always a thrill for the 501st.

"Go ahead. See if it does anything. It even seems like that was an offer he gave. Not an order."

"So? Take the option dummy! Jeez." Cody walked away still snickering a bit before talking to his brothers as Rex just stared and decided to get coffee.

Minutes past in silence, his skirt-like clothing brushing against his armor. It really was quiet. It really was. His hands were dangling at his sides, walking slowly to the café hands on his data pad as he entered. He quickly made a steamy cup of black coffee and sat on the edge of a table, not looking up from the data pad, and not even noticing most of the jedi council chatting on the table behind him.

Waiting for his coffee to cool down, he gradually got the feeling of being watched. But it thought it through and ignored the feeling before he noticed he was floating in mid-air and being spun around and held upside down, looking at the jedis at the other table. "What the- Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka's hands were spread in front of her, eyes closed and apparently using the force to lift him. Following the laughter of Skywalker, ObiWan, and Windu. _Damn you Cody…you really told them haven't you…_

Ahsoka walked forward to Rex and poked his helmet, his arms hanging down. "Too much stress Rexy?" she spoke snickering, rubbing her nise against his helmet. Making him blush .

"No. But I would greatly appreciate you putting me down commander Tano. I have a coffee to finish."

Obi Wan Kenobi walked towards his data pad and scrolled through it, "Plans and statistics I see…oh…Ahsoka put him down. You had your fun."

The young commander settled Rex to his feet as he crossed his arms, trying to hold in his yelps of his aches. "Explanation for you generals pulling this stunt?"

Anakin put an arm on his shoulder and smiled lightly, "Ahsoka wishes to see you smile. Not only that**, **you've been working too hard**. **And trust me, I've noticed."

Rex just looked at the general's hand upon his shoulder and shrugged it off, "I know what your intentions are…" It was all about Krell's betrayal. Guessing the order took that seriously this time. Well they should. His brothers blood on his hands. Now gone.

Obi Wan walked fourth and bowed to his finest trooper, "Captain Rex, we are truly sorry for you and your men. Your brothers."

Rex simply stood up straight and took a couple steps back, "Not your fault sir. It was general Krell's. No need for rest or breaks just because my brothers died. We should keep working general." his hands now on his latched blasters.

Anakin, Obi Wan looked at each other before Anakin spoke to him, "You're not entirely correct. You guys need rest so your performance is improved on the field." ObiWan and Ahsoka looked at him smiling and nodding.

Ahsoka walked up to him and hugged him, her face pressed upon his armor. Rex blushed madly at this and thankful for his helmet. Feeling sheering pain from this, he held his breath and patted her back and quickly let go. Wishing that hug would last longer but this ache was too much. "Uh..right sir…I'll…get…to resting…" Rex stuttered, leaving his coffee on where he left it and grabbed his data pad before he walked to the door.

Obi Wan stroked his chin, "He's not well."

Anakin nodded, "Leave him be for now. But I'll keep tabs on him."

Ahsoka frowned and ran after him. _Come on Rex, talk to me! Please! _She always had feeling for Rex since day one. Maybe day two but for a long time really. Seeing him hurt like this made her feel uncomfortable. Ahsoka felt devastated about the murder of the clone squads as well but she passed it all from the fact that it was all Krells doing. He's dead now. No more betrayal. Hopefully.


	2. Dormant Captain

Ahsoka eventually caught up with Rex, at his side, almost lost him between turns of the temple hallways. "Rex, wait. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Her voice was sweet, trying to get attention from him. Blushing a little considering that they were alone.

Rex halted at her command and bit his lip. They _were_ alone. "Nothing commander."

She felt sorrow and much pain from his presence. "You're lying to me. Tell me. Please." Her hand reached to his and laced into his, forgetting how love relationships were against the rules. Ahsoka loved him, and would do anything to help him.

Rex looked down at their laced hands, and blushed red again. But pulled away from her, shaking his head as if her were cowering for the first time in his life. "I-I…"

"Rex? What's wrong?" her head tilted to the side as her hands were holding his arms gently.

"I-I'm…I'm sorry commander…" finally failing at his sentence, he quickly stepped into his quarters and shut his door locked. Leaning against the door, he slapped his helmet against his face and sighed heavily.

The Togruta just stood there, now confused. Knocking on his door and spoke softly, "Well, talk to me when you're ready. Okay Rexy?" lips against the door and left.

The Captain woke up from bed with massive pain, throbbing through his chest, groaning over and over. Standing up was a tough decision but got up anyway, real slow. Rex ended up falling on the floor, wincing, making another loud thump. No extra pain since his armor and helmet was still on. But still. Pain. Still there.

Ahsoka was walking along with her friend Bariss through the halls, talking about casual girl stuff before she heard a loud thump coming from behind her. "Uh…I'll catch you later Bariss. Drinks on me later."

"See you later Ahsoka." Bariss bowed and continued to walk.

Rex stood back up with difficulty, hand on to a wall, an arm across his chest, feeling as if he were to faint. _Back to the floor I go…_

Ahsoka curiously went over to the dorms and felt with the force where the sound came from, closing her eyes then opening them. _Rex's room._ "Rex?" hands knocking on the door hard.

No response.

"Rex1 I'm coming in!" she unlocked the door using the force and ran inside, eyes moving rapidly searching for him until she found him unconscious, face lying on the floor.

"Rex!?" Ahsoka held his head against her lap and began hollering for help. "Master! Bariss! Anyone please help! Please!" a waterfall started to form in her eyes and falling upon his helmet as she shook him. He's not waking up. "REX!"

Eventually, Cody came in a rush and only took a brief look at his captain before lifting him upon his shoulder. "Commander Tano. I'm no medic but I'm pretty sure he needs medical attention immediately."

"Let's go. _Now."_ she jogged ahead of Cody as she looked back every so often, Rex's head seeming lifeless. _What did this to you Rex..._


	3. Recognized

Rex was placed in an examination table, still unconscious. The medical droid slowly removed his helmet and asked for Cody and Ashoka to leave as he prepared to run some tests before he will determine whether Rex would be alright.

"Commander, permission to inform general Skywalker?"

"Permission granted. Be quick and get him here. I have a feeling something did this to him."

"Yes commander." Cody nodded his head and walked briskly down the med bay as Ashoka paced back and forth furiously. Rex's fallen body was the only thing on her mind before her master arrived.

"Well break's over and missions are on the go. Rex staying out of this is not such a great feeling. How is he snips?"

"I'm not sure master. I found him lying on the floor unconscious just fifteenth minutes ago, very pale."

"That doesn't seem like Rex..." he stepped in the med bay forwarding his padawan.

Ahsoka followed him, forgetting the droid was running tests. Ah well.

The med droid inserted several shots inside his neck and arms as well as calculating his health and brain status. "CC-7567 has not been getting enough sleep and food rations. His body has been excessive in exercising and is gradually getting more tired by the day." Anakin's expression was dumbfounded, following Ahsoka's. "He should be getting up within the next hour"

The togruta brushed her hand through the clone's cheek. Understanding more of him. "He is one dedicated captain. I never knew he was training himself though!"

"Neither have I snips. From the looks of him now, it must have been one hell of a workout."

_So dark. So very dark here. Not to mention the pain. Oh...it's my helmet..._ Groaning was all he could do as his head spun, assuming medicine was inserted in him from the fact he felt pricks throughout his arms and neck. _Urg._

Looking around the dim room on the examination table, he was alone. Also thanking Ahsoka in his spinning head, knowing she was the one who brought him here. He soon decided to sit up straight after flipping a coin in his head. His hand firmly against his helmet just in case he faints again. Few moments later he allowed is feet to press upon the metal floor and left the medical bay, walking slower than usual.

His brothers passed by him, some waved while others didn't. _Good. No one knows. _Rex forced his feet to keep at a steady pace so he wouldn't fall again until he bumped into Anakin, falling on his back. _Wow okay then..._

"Rex? You're supposed to be in the medical bay." He offered a hand to his captain and brought him up.

"I'm doing much better general. No need."

"Go back Rex."

"Si-"

"I said _now_ Rex." his voice hard as stone. "I heard everything. And you should know better that every needs a break sometime. Can't keep walking around sore and think you can survive the day." He lifted Rex's arm around his shoulder and escorted him back.

So then Rex lied on the table again, staring at the ceiling through his tarnished helmet. Exhausted from resting as the painful words in his head repeated non-stop, "Order sixty-six. Order sixty-six. Order sixty-six." _No...no...I...will never...never...bend my knees...never... _The captain's hands clenched and sat up, arms wrapped around his legs, head down still talking to himself. _I will never bend my knees to you... sith..._

Fast as a blaster gun, the door opened and came in Obi Wan. "I see you've rested Captain."

"Yes sir." his head immediately sprang up to attention as his feet planted on the metal floor of the room.

"Now, to keep in mind, you must not over work yourself." he spoke clearly.

"Yes sir." Rex's voice was solid yet questioning on why Kenobi was saying that. "Uh, mind if I ask why I can't over work myself? We clones are expendable."

"You're quite right. But to remain able to fight you must be well. I've heard you've been over exercising yourself."

"..." the clone halted at this. How did the general come to know of this he didn't care now.

"No matter. Now that you're well, you can still strive for greatness." Obi Wan settled a hand on his shoulder and motion the captain to the door. "Follow me, I have a surprise for you."

The clone's head nodded but slowed when the jedi said 'surprise'. _Surprise? A surprise for a clone?Ptff, please. _"Uh, I look forward to it?"

Obi Wan chuckled as they both left the med bay, chatting about casual guy-to-guy stuff. This, never happens, so Rex talked freely and enjoyed the company of his general. Eventually, Obi Wan led Rex to the Jedi Council room. _Aren't jedi suppose to discuss things here? If so, why bring me?_ Everyone was there, Mace Windu, Anakin, Fistto, Plo, Yoda, Ahsoka, you name them.

Rex's eyes leveled so he could see everyone standing through his helmet properly. They were all standing and smiling. Especially Ahsoka. She face lit up as he entered the room, as if listening to a lecture for the thousandth time. Her blue eyes looked at his helmet, a nice feeling from the one he secretly loved.

Yoda stepped fourth and spoke slowly, "Standing I see you, glad I am. As we all are" The green jedi chuckled, hearing Ahsoka giggle in the background as Rex smiled. "Deciding to promote you, we have. Through you efforts, seen we have."

Rex froze. _Promotion? Promotion!? _Like all clones, they strive to be the best. To be an ARC trooper. But everyone knew they would either die or not be worth of one. So a promotion was a pretty big deal. "A promotion general? Why so sudden?"

Ahsoka stepped to where she was just a foot and a half away from him, "Because we've all seen you're cooperation and strategy thinking in this war. Commander Cody doesn't do _that_ much thinking as much as you do." She smiled warmly at him, making his face flush. _Thank you helmet!_ "So Captain Rex of the 501st Legion... ready to become a commander?"


	4. Clone Comforted

All the _Captain_ could do was stare at the beautiful Togruta and nothing else for a moment before looking up at the other jedi, smiling proudly at the clone. Thoughts flooded his head, _Will I have to leave the 501__st__? Who will be Captain? Why should I be a commander now? _For now, he pushed those all aside and thought seriously as he settled a hand on his waist. _Should I?_ "...I accept."

The council applauded as they watched the former Captain Rex salute to his generals. _This is uncalled for. Oh well. _Ahsoka went over to him and hugged his torso. Rex had his armor on but he could tell that if he had it off, she would be warm to the touch. "Congratulations Commander Rex. Glad you're feeling better."

Both of the commanders chuckled as his face turned back to rose red, "Thank you commander Tano. Glad to be promoted. Finally get to show off in front of Cody. But who's going to be captian now?"

"The choice is yours Rexy." the Togruta laughed as others patted Rex on the back and shook hands with him, leaving the room with Ahsoka. "How are you feeling?"

_Honestly, not very well...Fives would've been an excellent captain. Rest in peace old friend... _I'm feeling alright commander. You?"

Ahsoka could tell there was a slight flare of sorrow in his voice. _Still upset about Krell...I'm sorry Rex... _"Better now that you're here. And call me Ahsoka." she spoke with an encouraging smile. "Rex... to tell the truth..."

"Alright Ahsoka." he replied smiling and finally takes off his helmet. "You were saying?"

Ahsoka took a slow breath, "The whole reason that you became commander was because you've survived through the ordeal from Krell. You've lead your team into doing what's right. Many being sacrificed along the way. The Order has never heard of a clone doing that before. They're proud and honored to have you leading the 501st. And so am I. I for one agree that Krell deserved that fate."

Rex felt as if a thousand bullets flew his chest as he put his helmet back on. Sadness won him over. But he knew she meant well. For a while, he thought the council pitied him and the 501st. "Glad to hear..."

"And I'm sorry...I'm sorry you had to go through all that mess." her voiced quieted, making their footsteps the loudest things they could hear.

The former captain smiled a little and spoke again "Not your fault. I'm just glad I realized what was happening sooner than later...many more could've died by my hands." Saying that felt terrible. Killing his brothers were the last people he would want to kill. It kept torturing him inside, almost making him want to kill himself every time he thought of this nightmare. And not just him, no. Every clone in the 501st is crushed for a good lifetime. Now, they're different clones. Clones who now expect the unexpected. "Although I'm not going to lie...I could never think straight since then."

Ahsoka stopped walking and hugged him again. This time, the smallest tear fell from the sea-colored eyes. Her arms tightened around him, making him more shocked than ever as he laced his arms around hers as well. It oddly felt really comforting to him, taking off his helmet and patted her back as she nuzzled face into his torso of his armor, crying slowly going away. Like a turtle, Ahsoka tip-toed and kissed Rex's lips.

**Author here! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! It means a lot guys! Thanks blueravenchick! My days are brighter. Now let's hope Rex and the clones get more respect.**


	5. Plan for Truth

The new commander's head exploded with fireworks. _We'll get caught! I'll lose the promotion I just got! Ah well. _Pushing his worries away as usual, he enjoyed tasting Togruta's soft lips for the first time. The whole sensation was odd at first until he began to fall in love with it. But, he couldn't do it as much as he would love to continue. So, he broke the sudden kiss and held her from both of her smooth shoulders. Looking at her lovely smile.

Ahsoka chuckled and let go of Rex, "I'm guessing you liked that commander?"

A flare of red escaped his face, returning a smile. _Damn it._ "Yes actually. But I'm afraid we can't do this here. Or now sadly."

"Agreed." she grabbed his helmet and secured it on him. To her, he did look fairly attractive. Wanting to hold him for at least thirty seconds. Unfortunately, attachments were forbidden. "Well...see you around Rexy!" pretending as if nothing ever happened.

Watching her go, he cracked a smile before heading over to the hanger, Ahsoka pasted into his mind while walking from floor to floor. The hanger was busy as usual. Carriers flying in and out as his brothers were carrying cargo all over the place. So Rex decided to make sure if it all was going where it all had to go. Checking cargo labels and pointing to where it had to go was all he could do at the moment; until he was face planted to the ground by a bunch of other clones.

"CONGRATS REXY!" many said in unison after Cody hollered, lifting him back up and punching Rex on the back and shoulders.

"Thanks guys." chuckling a little. "It was really just a big 'good job' and 'sorry what happened' turn of event."

"So we've figured." Cody replied. "But _you've_ always seemed to deserve it since the beginning. A job well done Rex o'l boy."

Alright. This time he punched Cody in the chest, filled with anger as others watched in shock. "A job well done?! Our brothers died by our hands before I even bothered to see for myself! This was an utter fail Cody! Can't you see that? Can't any of you see that? What if there are other jedi like Krell huh?"

Everyone froze at their spots. Cody even more so, staggering from the sudden punch. "Rex! Relax! It's over! The jedi are _peacekeepers_, not murderers! What's the matter with you?"

The raging clone saw various faces across the hanger. Most stunned by what he did. Usually he's the calm and reasonable captain. Now he's the rasping Commander. But what really flipped him off was that he kept on having this gut feeling that someone from a higher level in rank was up to something within the jedi. _Order sixty-six. Order sixty-six. Order sixty-six_. There it is again, the constant canon.

"What's wrong with me? Take a look around damn it. This war is a game." he spat at Cody and shoved him out of his way. Going off in a rage. Some held back Cody from the shoulders as he went to go for Rex. Why the promoted clone did this no one knew.

"Commander Cody. Should we inform General Skywalker? Rex has been acting up too much lately."

"I think that would be a good idea. Having Rex in his own mind would be better for us all."

"Yes sir. Right to it sir."

_Bodies lied upon the floors. Everywhere. Civilians, jedi, clones, droids, and their blood. All because of him and the pre-programmed clones. __Order sixty-six. Order sixty-six__. __Again and __again__, never stopping. Tearing him apart each time spoken by his superior. __Why? Why now? Ever?__Let me go? Let them go._ _They were meant to keep peace. Stop. Just please. Think for a moment.__ This is more than pointless. Trust the Kaminos? Biggest mistake yet. Although it was an interesting strategy of them. The Republic uses their clone for granted. And __now__ the chancellor decides to pull the trigger on the ones who bought them. Why not a month ago? Why not last week? He had all the power to do so. The puppet controller at his fingertips. It's no wonder Krell toyed with them so easily. Clones are just pawns in this chess board..._

Waking up was the hardest part of his life. Especially waking up to see your own hands finished making the previous tick mark. The former captain's helmet was updated from his sleep...dream. Throwing the pen on the ground, Rex groaned and stood up with a haze, gazing and thinking upon how many marks, how many dreams will it take him to take a look and believe he can find the truth. The master plan before the war even started. Are clones really meaningless to the Republic? _I'm going to continue for you Fives. For our brothers. We mustn't kill them. For us to the Jedi. _

With this in mind, he left his room and back to the hanger. Not caring what he had done the night before. Okay maybe a little. Thankfully, not many were there. So quickly, he hopped onto a little solo flyer, and soared of to the planet that never stops raining. Kamino.

===Jedi Temple===

Ahsoka was beside her master. Simply walking and talking about future mission they maigh need to start or maybe continue. All the usual until a trooper came running to Anakin.

"General Skywalker! Sir, Commander Rex seems to be tipped off. Slightly more than usual. So could you knock some sense into him?"

Skywalker started to reply from a deep sigh, "Again? What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Uh master?" his padawan poked in the conversation, wanting to volunteer. "Master, let me talk to him."

"Why? Do you know something snips?"

The Togruta bit her lip, "Maybe. I just think Rex will speak more clearly with me is all. Knowing that you can be scary at times"

"Very funny Ahsoka. But really, Rex isn't himself. Find out what's wrong and tell me when you know through your com. I feel that it's not him he's afraid now."

"Yes master." She nodded her head and looked over to the clone.

The trooper by them was listening and talking though his com. "Uh generals? It's Commander Rex. He flew out in a flyer. He's not on Coresaunt anymore."

**Author here! Made a funky ending to this chapter. XD More to come though! And thanks for the new follows! It's a nice way to keep me motivated! **


	6. More than Determined

"He left? Rex is suppose to stay in Coresaunt unless told to leave..." Anakin stroked his chin as he said this, just like his master. He knew Rex for a long time as a Captain. Skywalker knew that he was one of the best clones he has ever worked with. Rex always followed orders, but usually with his own flare of technique in his strategies on the field. Ahsoka knew the same.

"Well...his conscious would've told him so."

"This isn't the time to be thinking things that aren't reasonable Ahsoka. Thankfully, we're not in any rush for any mission. So let's go find our fellow Commander."

Ahsoka's face lit up in the inside. Thankful for her master to care for their clone. Their Rexster. Well, they're the only two who seem to care about clones so much. They're actual living beings walking and dying beside them. "Yes master. And thank you trooper, as you were."

"No problem general." the trooper left, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka preparing to leave. Determined to find Rex.

Couple hours later, Skywalker finished checking and re-checking that the Twilight was ready for flight. Leaving Ahsoka packing the supplies just in case if anything goes a wall once they're there.

"You ready Snips?"

The Togruta stepped inside the ship and replied to her master, "Ready as I'll ever be. I just hope we get him in one piece alive..."

Anakin saw the hint of sadness in her voice other than her facia; expression. "Don't worry. We will find him. I promise. Fortunate for us, we know where he's going thanks to the communicatoe beam from his flyer. But, Rex seems to have shut the power down before we had a lock onto him. From his path, I think he might be going to Kamino.

The padawan's face lit once again, but soon brought down. "Kamino? I have a feeling like he's trying to find something. Something...something we don't know yet..."

"That's what you do when you look for something Snips. But yes, I do think so too. We'll figure all this out soon enough if we find him." Anakin wanted to follow Ahsoka more seriously now. Ever since she's been through trial from the bombings from the Jedi temple. Weirdly, it wasn't Bariss who exploded the temple. According to the new evidence, Count Dooku was the one who threatened Bariss's life to do it for him. But all that commotion made Rex coax Ahsoka back in the Jedi Order. No one knows what he said to her but, here she is. From then on, Anakin had a new type of respect towards the clone. Having Ahsoka being his padawan meant a lot. Forever greatful.

"Master, Twilight ready for launch."

"Very good." he steps in and takes the wheel, Ahsoka by his side, "Let's go get your boyfriend. "

Stepping outside his flyer, Rex stood into the pounding rain and wind. _Ah home sweet home. _The rain continued to hit him as he headed for the entrance to the island of buildings. Eventually, he was greeted from the Kaminos who knew him. But what really stopped his tracks though the white hallways was Dr. Nollis. The head of the clone production. And the one who was trying to solve Tup's deficiency. Then Fives... not really gonna trust her on this one...

"Why what an unexpected surprise Captain Rex." Dr. Nollis blocked his path from going anythwhere. Her face so very emotionless as her face sagged down with her tiny mouth moving. So boring.

"Like all surprises. And it's Commander to you." he spoke casually.

"My. Good to see some progress. Now why have you come here. There isn't a problem in Kamino is there?"

"No ma'm. Needing to do some research." Oh my god that was cheesy. No clone does research! Well...depending on whatever the situation is but still.

Dr. Nollis gave a weak chuckle. She can laugh?! Is she okay? "A clone working on research? I'm afraid I can't let you do anything with you telling me a good reason why."

"There seems to be an anti-clone shot being passed around in Tatooine. I'm here to look for an antidote. Keeping it all quiet just to inform you to be aware that you weren't told before hand." Biggest lie yet. _Man this is going to be fun..._

"Hmm...very well." the Doctor stepped aside and left, "I hope you find success in this opportunity commander."

Rex scoffed. _Anyone say clone one more time..._ Walking to the Genetics Records Hall was fairly easy for that his memory was quite precise. About three other Kaminos were there, actually leaving now. Just him in this library of constant updated data. So then he sat down at a desk and went through the library's files. Even hacking a bit here and there to see each clone individually to see their birth process himself. Apparently some files had been recently locked due to an unwelcome guest from not a while back.

For the first couple hours he saw nothing. But as his eyes started to get heavy, he detected something rather unnatural. In a file so corrupted seemed to be locked in a data key. Opening this data key he unlocked several more files. _Well then what's this?_ A muscle he never seen before in the early stage? No. A growth process? No. This, this was a tumor at a stage three embryo. A tumor transplant? _What the hell is this? A tumor placed into all clones at birth?  
_

His face split in half at the label further down in this article stating, _'Order 66, all CT's of any rank are designated to terminate Jedi once appointed by the supreme chancellor of the Republic Forces.'_ He finally screamed in his head, turning off the hardware and scratch off the history him sneaking around. _DAMN...THERE WAS A WAR BEFORE THE CLONE WARS EVEN STARTED!? DAMN YOU NOLLIS..._

Rex stormed off into a room that Dr. Nollis has offered if he were to stay. But he white colors of the walls and floor just taunted him. _Fives was right the entire time. My dreams were right the entire time. We're meant to kill Jedi. Not serve the Jedi._ Plopping onto the milk colored bed he started planning to take out every chip out of every clone he can. _No more puppets Chancellor. No more games. No more war._


	7. Retrieval

"Boyfriend? What do you mean boyfriend!? Rex is _not_ my boyfriend master!" and the lying game begins. _I'm so busted. Did Rex tell about the kiss? About us? Nah. He wouldn't._

"Your secret is safe with me Snips." he snickered rather quietly. "But this must stay between the two of us only. And I'm not going to lie to you but...Padme and I have been in a secret marriage for four and a half years..."

Ahsoka's eyes grew wider from the fact that her master kept this a secret. _Seriously?_ "...uh...so we're even? Your not going to tell the council? Anyone?" her voice sounded as if someone was going to shatter her face. The thought of making herself banned from the council and away from Rex seem a little too much. Not to mention taking away Rex's rank and back to being reformed as a proper clone.

"No...I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to be so worried about loving someone. Because I can feel your worries from planet to planet. So relax. It's okay to love. At least...that's what I feel..."

Anakin is full of surprises really. Who knew someone like him would say that? He's even a Jedi Knight! Him of all people should know not to make a forbidden attachment with anyone. But following gut is more crucial than orders... "I understand how you feel master...thank you... now you know why I was more than willing to come with you here eh?"

"You always did seem to have an eye in Rexster." he spoke casually

"As you with Padme."

"Shut up. Now never speak of this to anyone but ourselves and _keep it low_."

"Will do master."

He sighed slightly "Don't call me master anymore Snips. You're a Knight now. Call me Anakin."

The Togruta smirked and replied, "Alrighty Skyguy!"

"That works as well. Now get ready for landing. We're at Kamino."

===Waking Up===

_Darth Vader. Once a hopeful young boy, now ruling the superior empire. All Jedi gone to sleep. Order sixty-six._ _Order sixty-six. Order sixty-six. This worked out so well. And they thought they had it under control? They thought these new toys were first unknown to the dark? HA! The clones are OUR allies. And OURS to play with. Goodbye Jedi. You had your fun._

Again...waking up. Painful as usual, but worth the knowledge from these bizarre visions. _Do all my brothers have these dreams? Oh well.  
_

Sitting up on the pearl colored bed, he felt the urge to run up to every Kaminoan and shove his blasters down their necks. But no, got to stay down. Rex was going to use as much time as he wanted to stop the production of clones containing the tumors. But to do that, he needs eyes on the sky. Gotta go get that droid...who helped Fives._  
_

Minutes later he decided to get up and walk through the halls, chatting every now and then to his fellow brothers. Quite nice really, untill he heard the Togruta's foot steps comming closer and closer.

"...on Naboo, your Senator Padme said that..."

Quickly, he walked in the cluster of clones heading in the opposite direction from where he saw his generals. _Why are General Tano and Skywalker here for?_ He continued to walk beside his brothers before slipping back into the Genetics Records Hall, wanting to do a little more research before leaving this planet of rain.

Walking over to a computer, he felt an elastic hand covering his face as a sharp intense sensation arose his neck, trying to straggle out but too drowsy to do anything. A shot from Dr. Nollis. _AH! How did she find out? I shut down all security! Right?_ "Did you really think we wouldn't notice clone? Krell's opinons for you specifically are more than accurate. Nut you have face the facts sometime. Tt's going to happen whether you like it or not..." she and a couple Kamino guards dragged his limp body outside, now hung his body just over the edge of the passage way, just over the four mile drop to the violent waters down below. _Please no..._"Drop him and his ship." she told her guards calmly. "He knows too much." and so he fell helplessly with numb body unable to move a muscle, following his flyer that is soon to be drowned along with him.

_Looks cold..._

But hitting the water was not pleasant to be honest. Sounded like three broken ribs and a snapped knee. Beautiful. Fifteen feet below water, helmet running out of oxygen, and no one there to save him but his dying and painful thoughts of something very unrelated. _Ahsoka...someone...help me?...help...  
_

_Way too fast._

_===Back Up===_

Walking passed through the white halls, Ahsoka and Skyguy chatted to some clones about the where abouts of their captain. Some actually did see him pass down the halls every so often. Until one whispered saying that he saw Dr. Nollis having some of her guards taking him out by the throat.

Ahsokas eyes flared on an outrage, jogging out the building and looked fiercely out for Dr. Nollis and Rex with Anakin behind her.

Feeling for a person in need with the force, Anakin ran to the edge and looked down to the waters below, "Ahsoka! Down there! He's in the water!" he yelled at his Padawan and jumped in. Following Ahsoka.

The water was nearly freezing. It was already hard enough to fight through the raging waves in this temperature. But eventually, Anakin saw the lifeless body of a clone. _Rex. _Blood streams ran from his armor to the water. And his ship! How could Dr. Nollis do this to him and his ship?

_Ouch?_

The two Jedi Knights grabbed both his arms and pulled him up to the surface, leaving a stream of blood behind them as they held their breath. The water surrounding them turning red every passing second, making the Togruta's heart piing with a feeling. A feeling for the worse.

_Oh Rex..._

The Knights gulped the wet air as soon as they broke to the surface, carrying the bloody clone. Never have they seen their clone so injured like this before. Battles sure do get more than what a whole battalion can take up injuries like this never come to picture. Guess that's what happens when you're trying to do something more daring right? Anyways, they swam, hands firm on Rex as they went over to the Twilight that Anakin called R2 to bring over the water.

"We're getting out of here. Dr. Nollis probably knows we found out that she threw him out for a private reason. Best we should take him back to the Jedi temple and learned what he learned." he spoke roughly as he looked down at Rex's face of the dainty helmet. "Damn it Too Much blood..."

"Agreed." her voice sounding determined to get him somewhere out of the mess he's in. "Hang in there Rex!" she gripped his shoulder as her other hand was getting her onto the latch of the Twilight.

===Author here!===

**Yep. I've been busy with finals at school and such. Sorry! Now I can kick back and write some ff! :D Sorr if you've waited. I'm here now. AND THANK YOU FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS!**


	8. Pain and Reasoning

Once again...on a med table...gets real boring the more times you go. Not to mention the head ache Rex felt when he finally woke up, rubbing his gloved hand on his head. _Wait what? _he thought to him self as he looked around the bay. He was on a ship. Not just any ship, the _Twilight_. The one he always went on missions with Ahsoka and Anakin. _Figures. They just can't leave me alone can they?_

After groaning for two minutes with his eyes shut, he finally opened them with feeling of small pricks in his eyes. Finding Anakin and Ahsoka right beside him. Kinda awkward from that he kinda ran away. Kinda.

_I was drowning. I was...in the water. My flyer in shreds down with me. Drowning with me. _

_Damn you Nollis. _

Anakin was behind the examination table in which Rex lied there crossing his arms while Ahsoka was at his side smiling warmly at him, holding his hand at his side as she sat on a sat.

_I would like to wear my helmet..._

The clone felt slightly uncomfortable to have them the first things he sees. But he was grateful. And felt safe with his hand in Ahsoka's. Felt surprisingly beautiful. Not really understanding why Anakin isn't stopping her.

Skywalker was the first to speak. "So Rex. Anything you would like to tell us about your journey?" he said in a casual tone.

Rex shifted a bit on the table, not really wanting to tell, "And how will my answer help you?" he said looking up at the ceiling, feeling Ahsoka's hands running through his.

"It would help _us_ realize what's up with you. We want to help you. Not to mention that your brothers actually realize that your missing. Cody sent a squad to help find you with himself included." his tone was becoming serious this time.

Rex was slightly surprised. _They know? Of course they do. How much would the Jedi know on how much clones know each other!? Not very much._

"I figured as much." Rex stated wincing a bit as his chest muscles ached, shifting his feet to make sure they were there, "But me being there wouldn't change anything."

Ahsoka threw a confused and concerned look at him,"What do you mean wont change anything? You're their captain. Their beacon!"

"Maybe... but I have...more important mattered to attend to." he said quietly.

_That's it,_ Anakin thought to himself, "Yeah? Like what? Like leaving the Temple without informing anyone!? What was that!? You know you couldn't be more crazier! And more important matters? Are you serious!?" he yelled at the clone.

Rex now became extremely annoyed, "Look I'm sorry general." he spoke weakly, trying to sit up but felt huge amounts of pain, like thorns impaling around his chest over and over again. "But I'm done looking at us used clones being made to be a living death machine! I wasn't meant to know this! Yet here I am! You Jedi will never understand how to look at the Republic! EVER! Not even the rest of the clones!" he hollered, coughing out blood, not done explaining yet.

"Wh-Rex! You're fall has damaged most of your major muscle and tissue groups!" she yelped and kept a hand on his back to assist him. "You need to rest!"

Rex ignored the Togruta as Anakin had his eyes wide open. ..._Rex...is right... _From what him and his battalion had gone through in Umbara makes them more than welcomed to be aggressive... especially how it kinda ripped Rex into pieces. But...living death machine?

Anakin sighed, then decided to calm down and help out Ahsoka.

_Ahsoka looks worried._ Like, she either had her eyes on the floor or at Rex. _As well as on the edge of crying. _But Ahsoka doesn't cry. No Jedi do. At least when no one's looking

Propping Rex up, Ahsoka called for the Med Droid to take care of his internal bleeding. After The two Jedi Knights took care of his coughing, Ahsoka lied him down and gave a look to Anakin. Giving a disappointed look towards him for his sudden and rational behavior. Like seriously. He was just chill before.

Anakin sighed once more and spoke calmly, "Look Rex...I'm sorry...you just scared the living hell out of me when I saw you flight transmission. You were going to Kamino... Ahsoka and I have felt the force shifting greatly, even more so if we haven't come for you. Not to mention that I couldn't think well enough if you weren't by my side in the field... and for another other trooper" he said with a slight hint of a soothing tone.

Rexster felt even more uncomfortable, besides all the extreme pain he felt at the moment. _Getting a little air sick in the Twilight._ He was actually surprised he cared. "..."

_Thank you General. _He meant to say out loud but just lied there.

"Ahsoka even more so." Sky added.

Ahsoka blushed, "Rex. We care. We two really care for you and the troopers. In fact I found a new love for one."

**_HI AUTHOR HERE! I'M S SORRY I COULDN'T WRITE SOONER! (sorry!) D: WAS REALLY BUSY AND NOW ON VACATION TO HAWAII! Thankfully y parents made it extra lazy this time so I'll make sure to write more. Man I miss this! Glad to be back into Fan Fic! :D_**

**_AND DID YOU GUYS SEE SIEGE OF LOTHAL? OMGEEE! :D :D :D HOPE YOU CLONE WARS FANS ENJOYED IT! I sure did! I had to pause when I saw Ahsoka again. (breathes heavily*) I realllllllly hope there's more Rex and Ahsoka interaction in this new season. :P Regardless I'll always love it! 3_**

**_Anyways I'll be writing more soon! :D_**


	9. Micro Fire

His face flushed._ What? Wh-why is she saying that in front of General Skywalker?Ah well, she has a good reason I hope._

"If you two will just excuse me, I'll just prepare for landing. We'll be arriving shortly." the Knight said casually. "Oh and Rex?"

The clone commander looked up, "Yes sir?"

"...I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry Krell used you. Sorry for using you and the rest o the army like that...it wasn't right" he left without another word, leaving Ahsoka and Re in the med bay.

Ahsoka watched him leave and looked back at Rex with a faint smile, "So _Commander_ Rex, feeling better?"

Rex stared at her face, adoring her with every word that escaped her mouth._ She's pretty..not that she's ever not pretty._

"Uh...yeah." he scratched his back, thankful for Ahsoka taking off his armor, exposing his thin black suit. "Much better thanks...and thanks for coming back for me. I needed that."

"Well of course you did you silly! Ahsoka laughed then spoke softly. "If I didn't know any better, I think I was the last idea in your mind before you felt like dying. Am I right?"

Rex desperately wished for his helmet back as he just simply played with his fingers. _Damn you force. _

_I truly love Ahsoka...I really do. I just don't want her to get in trouble...e_s_pecially when things aren't her business._

"Yes. Yes you are." Rex spoke truthfully.

Ahsoka looked at the clone's face by scooting loser and smiled, "Hey, it's okay. I understand your concern. And considering I kissed you makes me the less responsible one. Sorry about that. It's just...I can feel more when you're around. I'm more awake...I just love you."

Rex moved his hands to where it gently settled on her shoulders and looked at her warm smile, "I love you too Ahsoka." he smiled back after bending his back to where his lips touched hers for a small kiss.

Ahsoka blushed for the first time, feeling fireworks exploded in her heart.

Love is crazy cool.

Rex smiled once again before getting up to wear his armor without fainting this time.

Ahsoka as well stood up from her chair and waited for Rex to finish before speaking, "In case you were wondering, Anakin knows."

The clone stopped putting his left shoulder pad before nodding, "I figured as much. Considering how many times he glared at me when you talk to me." he said snickering. "I guess it's our tone with each other."

The Togruta chuckled, "Not only that, he and Senator Amedala are secretly engaged."

"Now that, I would never expect. Although...I've heard her call him 'Ani'."

Ahsoka laughed louder at this, "Oh Rexy! You're hilarious." she kissed the black eye lines of his helmet once it was put on as they both left for the deck.

"Well hello love birds!" Anakin said with thrill as he landed the Twilight in the barracks of Couresant.

Rex just lightly punched him in the arm, "Nothing said leaves this ship General."

"Not a word Rexster." Anakin smiled slyly, Ahsoka snickering behind the commander. "And when it's just the three of us, call me Anakin"

"Yes _Anakin._ By the way I'll explain my little adventure to you two later. Not now."

"More than perfect to me. I just hope it was something you were looking for."

"Too much..." he said before walking out of the Twilight, followed by Ahsoka.

"Oh yeah, Rex?"

"Yes sir?" he asked as they passed by some troopers.

"You might want to go talk to your pal Cody. He seemed the most shocked when you punched him."

"_Damn it..._Right...I forgot. I'll get that done." he said walking to his quarters.

"Wait! Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all."

It took them about six minutes to get to Cody's quarters. With thoughts darting through Commander Rex's head, _I'm sorry Cody, but what I said was true._

Cody was holding a data pad as he looked up every so often to talk to his fellow troopers and stopped until he saw Rex. He walked towards him and just simply gave him a friendly punch to the arm. "If you came to apologize,no need. I can't imagine what you've gone through. so it's cool."

Rex looked at Cody and said, "I'm sorry. Just lost my head back then. Hope you didn't break from one punch." Ahsoka giggled at his side.

"Oh please, it's going to take more than a punch to break me!" they chuckled. "So...Commander Tano, how does Rex act when you kiss him?"

Rex face palmed himself as Ahsoka answered with a smile, "Oh he likes it! Then he usually kisses e back with a romantic comment at the end."

Rex pounced on Cody and tackled him, "One more word Cody General Kenobi will need a new favorite clone."

Cody laughed so hard he couldn't get up without a hand from Ahsoka. "You're getting a sense of humor finally!"

With one more laughter from the three, Rex asked Cody, "Do you believe what Fives said?" he gritted behind his helmet.

Cody frowned behind his helmet and stared Rex and Ahsoka, "Some parts yes. We are...easily taken from orders with is an advantage to anyone with higher authority. But we do realize what's wrong in what we're doing. Just like you in Umbara."

Rex wanted to punch someone. Anyone. Mainly . "Well there's more. We can't talk here." he said motioning a hand at the two getting away from the crowd. Cody and Ahsoka leaning towards him to hear what he had to say, "I request the audience of the council with both of you and General Skywalker."

Ahsoka looked surprised, "Are you sure you want to go that fast?"

"Do you want to die by your own toys?" he said coldly.

Ahsoka frowned when he said toys, "No. But I'll what I can do." she left with her head hanging at the fact that Rex was degrading himself. _Damn it Krell. What did you do to him..._

"Uh Rex?" questioned Cody, "What do you plan on doing?"

"To save the Republic from the clones within."

**Aloha! I apologize if the chapters seem smaller to any of you. I just like some parts of this fic being separated into different chapters at other times. Thanks! Keep that smile on, look great on you!**


	10. Rex Down Again

The old yellow colored commander wanted to poke into Rex about the plan as they both stared into each other's buckets but listening to Rex's voice made a slight ping saying, 'Don't you dare bother me. I'm tired.' _Rex needs to know._

"When we were rescuing General Peel from the Citidel...Echo distracted a Comando Droid and took a trip with an explosion from the ship behind him. Don't you remember?"

Rex turned his back on his brother and faced the round with a hand on a blaster which slipped it out, looking at it a if he never saw a gun before. "Wow. Everyone's going. Guess one of us is next huh?"

Cody chuckled, "The question is who's willing to sacrifice for more chances of another to fight another day."

Rex settled his blaster back and walked out of the barracks, "To what end?"

...

Ahsoka was walking down the halls with her arm swaying at her sides, thinking what Rex said. 'Toys' _Is it true? Have we been using them like that? _

The initial purpose of obtaining the clone army was to complete tasks not only the Jedi could do. There's only so much Jedi to go around. Jedi and clones with their personality could do wonders! But they have _programed_ personalities. So what's the difference between droid and clone. Not that it matters, because the clones were into submission no different.

"Ahsoka! I was looking for you, I recently felt that you were somewhat troubled. Other than the council...erm... not trusting you nor me... what's up?"

Ahsoka smiled at Bariss. And as her words spilled out, she remembered. Rex came after Ahsoka after a couple months when she left the Jedi council to tell her that _he, Rex,_ found out that it wasn't Bariss's fault. It was another blow from Count Dooku. And that was the last time she's ever been upset other than at the council everyday. And that was only three years ago!

"Uh nothing too bad. Rex plans on meeting the council soon to discuss something. But something really hit me..." her voice softened.

Bariss walked over to her side, still walking, "I sense it's a clone? Am I wrong?"

"No. In fact you're spot on. It's Rex. Heck it's all the clones. Have...we been using them as puppets?" Ahsoka asked with deep concern.

Bariss looked at the ceiling then at the feet of troopers passing by them as her voice hushed, "I've been thinking about that one day and brought that up to my master."

"What did Master Luminara say?"

"She said they're here to serve the republic, and that they were made for that purpose only. They're even programmed for that so does it matter? We need an army against the Separatists and or other matters." Bariss sighed. "She's got a point though. Even a clone would say the same thing."

Ahsoka frowned, "And even with that anyone can use that to their advantage. Just like Krell..."

Bariss hugged Ahsoka, "I know I know... I would change something if I could but even I as a Knight now can't do anything."

Ahsoka grinned once more and hugged her harder. Bariss was like a sister to her. She'd rant anything to her, it takes loads of worries off her. "Just the thought of that makes all the difference Bariss. Thank you. Oh yeah...still need to give you that drink. I'll do it soon alright? Catch you later!" the Togruta said walking and waving off as Bariss waved back and walked the opposite direction, pleased to see Ahsoka's problems aren't just within her. But to everyone who cares about clones.

Fifteen minutes of fast pace walking, she went into Master Yoda's quarters with light feet during her entrance. "Master Yoda? May I speak with you?"

"Of course child.' his voice racking deeply as he sat crossed legged in the dim lighted room for his meditation. "Something done you need is?"

"Yes master." she spoke slowly. "Captain Rex. He need an audience of the Jedi council of a matter that concerns him. I felt him shaking whenever he passes a Jedi and a clone. It's...killing him." Ahsoka spoke as if she was on the edge of crying. But she was going to remain strong for Rex.

"Hmm..." the short wrinkly Jedi thought with his eyes closed as the young Knight spoke. "Boldest, bravest, loyal the most he is out of all clones. Clones yet all best soldiers I've seen ever. And...yes...most troubling trouble I sense Rex in he is." he opened his eyes to Ahsoka. "Very well child. Summon the council I will."

"Thank you master. Commander Cody and Ech-... Cody will also be attending. Thank you Master." she stuttered as she left his quarters to go find Rex. _I hope he knows Echo's dead._

...

Rex went to his quarters to fill in everything he knew back at the lab in Kamino. Also feeling sorry for snarling at Ahsoka before.

Chips in every clone at birth, all ready to kill all Jedi once issued by Supreme chancellor. _Pttff. Kaminoins were never our allies. _

Above all the hate he's beginning to posses as he analyzed his data, he just wanted sleep. It's been fifty-six hours since he slept. So he removed his armor, black spandex, and slipped into the shower. Almost throwing up from how bad he smelled like. _I wonder how no one got sick of me._

Once relaxed from the hot water, he put on his black spandex and stared at the man in the mirror. No difference from anyone else really. Stroking the back of his head, knowing something, a chip, ready to tell him to kill. _Order my ass._

He scrambled into his bed before he instantly fell asleep. A care free feeling for once. Felt real good. Like all dreams, it's all fun and games before you get a nightmare.

_ Execute Order Sixty-Six. _

_Hahahaha. The laugh. So familiar compared to such a well known voice. Well who can blame the rest. Everyone targets what they see. Not the unknown._

_Order sixty-six, order sixty-six, order sixty-six..._

"AH!" Rex woke up with a pinch on his neck. Going for whatever was on or touching his neck. Apparently, it was an insert-able needle. With nothing inside. Whatever was in the needle, is already flowing inside his body. But as he took out the needle, he stood up and looked above and saw a gun shoving its way inside the vent.

Someone is getting to him.

Before he dies, faints, or whatever; he quickly put on his armor and ran to the med bay with the needle in hand, bumping into other troopers and eventually Ahsoka.

"Rex? I was just looking for you. Erm... What's the rush?" she asked as she watched him gain balance.

Not that he couldn't see any worse from the helmet, he couldn't even see _inside _of his helmet. _What was that!?_

Not being able to respond, Rex lightly pushed Ahsoka away and darted for the med bay with her following him.

Everything started to move in the halls. Every trooper came in front of Rex and blew hundreds of questions.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Sir what's wrong?"

"Captain? What's going on? Are you hurt?"

He looked at everyone of them, even at Ahsoka with sudden fear. The fear...hurts.

"Rex? It's me Ahsoka! Stop running! What's wrong." she used a hand to grip on his arm firmly.

Rex jolted free and tumbled in front of his brothers. After multiple attempts to get up, he stood up with great difficulty and drew his blasters at anyone who stood by at him. "No one move! Get away! I-" he yelped and dragged himself to the entrance of the bay. "I-! I n- need! Urg..." his heart was slowly pumping as his adrenaline was in place, not breathing properly. "I need help!" he slammed the injection needle at the nearest counter with surgery tools and chemicals, not breaking it.

All medical droids rushed over and helped him stand but couldn't, his body was shaking too much. And from that, he gripped onto a med droid until he fell to the ground breathing heavily, faced down while his elbows were trying its best to prop him up.

Ahsoka ran in and rushed over to him, taking off his helmet and settling his head on her lap. "Rex!? What's wrong with him!?" she asked a droid who took a quick sample of his blood and the molecules of the liquid fro the needle.

_"CC-7567 is poisoned and needs medical attention in the emergency room immediately. Vital signs are dropping rapidly. Please Jedi Tano, assist me bringing him to the table." _the mechanical droid spoke as Ahsoka nodded and helped the droid bring him in.

_It's dark in here._

**Author here! I for one really enjoyed making this chapter. Hope you peeps enjoy this more than I have.**

**This is for you ahsoka1996 and the rest of The Clone War Fans! Thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews so far. One of the reasons why I'm still writing this.**


	11. This Council is Trash

The Togruta stood out of the med bay, her back on the chilled wall. Feeling more cold from the dying clone inside. He's slowly fading yet, his presence is fighting its way out. Fighting so very hard. _I'm going to tear every limb from that killer. No one hits my Rex like that.  
_

The steps of a med droid clanked as it stepped out in front of the Jedi. _"Jedi Tano, CC-7567 is stable for now. He wont be getting up for another week or so. The current medicine given only settled the poison and will set in by the end of ten minutes from now. You will be able to speak to him by then. But you must be patient, he has difficulty speaking."  
_

Ahsoka nodded to the droid as Anakin came running in, "Ahsoka! We've tried to locate the assassin but his or her tracks we covered well. We can't plan for a mission until the assassin makes its next move. Sorry Snips. How's Rex?" Anakin looked more concerned than usual, hearing about a dying friend, especially Rex, wasn't a comforting thought. He has known him ever since he started out as a general. And that was a long time ago.

"The med droid said he'll be alright after a week or so. But the medicine will kick in two days. He didn't say full recovery though." her voice softened but grew more stern to be strong, "Anakin...I'm...actually scared...this time. I don't want to loose him."

The Chosen One put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder as he put on a reassuring tone, "If we really know this Rex, he wouldn't let poison bring him to his ending seconds. Now would he?"

"No. He wouldn't." she nodded with a solid voice. "He wont go down without a fight. Even if it'll take him a lifetime..."

"I'll allow you to stay here with him if you wish for it. Other than that, you can come with me to see Obi- Oh wait."

"Wh- What is it?"

"Well the thing is, the council is ready for Rex's meeting. Should we wake him up to proceed?"

"I'm not sure." she looked back, knowing Rex was lying on a table, sleeping. "We can go check to see. I'm pretty sure it's been ten minutes."

"Alright then. I'll go inform Obi-Wan about the mission for the assassin an Master Yoda for the meeting. They might have to come here. I'll be back soon." Anakin walked off leaving Ahsoka stepping into the bay. "By the way!" he called back, "Obi-Wan has seen this kind of poison before! He's gonna take a look into it!"

Rex was shirtless as he wore the bottom half of his spandex, breathing though the oxygen mask connected from both sides of the tale from a tank. His eyes were also closed, making Ahsoka to want to stroke his cheek. Which she did after five minutes of staring at the still clone.

His facial features were rough, yet just by knowing him made it all feel smooth. As she stroked his cheek, a sudden jerk of Rex took place. Rex woke up as he had difficulty breathing again for that his oxygen mask was coming loose from his sudden movements as he clutched on the sides of the table. Ahsoka quickly put a hand on his forehead to hold him still as she tightened his mask, finally slowing his adrenalin in place.

Rex settled an arm across his chest, calming down while his eyes were wearily opening. "A-...s-...soka?" he said with a weak and muffy voice.

Ahsoka released a forbidden tear as she put a hand on his shoulder and another on his face, "Hush Rex. It's me. Ahsoka. You're going to be fine. Just...you're going to be fine." the Togruta had trouble finding words to say to the weak clone, for that her heart was filled with a blast of relief. _He can talk!_

"Ah...no...Ahsoka I- uh!" he flinched from the rapid ripples of ached he was experiencing.

A finger was pressed upon his crystal clear breathing mask as a hush spilled from hers "You shouldn't speak Rex. It's fine."

_Is it just me or is it that Ahsoka's eyes are just the best thing to wake up to? _His mind was going crazy. Even his words were hard to find, not to mention speak. "Ah...soka...I-...I'm...s-sorry...for that...p-push...ah!"

He flinched once more before Ahsoka settled her lips on his after removing the mask. Their hearts flew to a different universe, no doubt about it. And Rex didn't need to breath for that moment, for that the kiss was the one of the few things forcing his to keep living.

_It's called love._

"That was to keep you quiet." she spoke softly as another tear fell on his jaw line, putting the mask back on.

Rex kept his mouth open for air to circulate within him as he weakly grabbed a hand of hers and held it close to his heart, making the Jedi blush. "How...how l-long...wa-was...I o-out?"

"For about ten days...and no more questions until you can stand alright?" she said dropping another tear on another arm while her other hand was rubbing against his upper chest as it was laced in his hands.

Rex nodded slowly, dropping his hand and his head to his side away from Ahsoka. His eyes barely catching a glimpse of Cody's helmeted face walking in from the white sliding doors as it his eyes closed for a moment. Letting his energy to open his mouth for air. _Feel like I'm drowning. I am right?  
_

Cody nodded to his superior as Ahsoka nodded back. Keeping his hands behind him he stared at Rex and his condition information from the computer around him. "He's really weak Commander Tano. Getting weaker by the looks of it. What was in that poison?"

Ahsoka frowned and nodded, he is weak. "I'm not sure, Anakin said that Obi-Wan has seen this before. He's going to take a look into this very soon. Until the medicine kicks in, Rex will be like this, maybe a little worse..."

Cody frowned as well behind his helmet before Rex roused again.

"C-Cody?" he spoke with difficulty.

"Hey Rex o'l boy. Always getting into trouble eh? Guess I'll be attending that party the 501st is throwing." he sad smirking hoping to get a small smile form his pal.

Rex scoffed, swallowing a gallon of air from the pipe before he replied, "Party animal..."

Ahsoka and Cody smiled as Cody squeezed Rex's hand then let go to stand by the Jedi, "Oh and Commander Tano, Skywalker will be arriving with the council for Rex. They're actually coming here in person. No other time to make for Rexster. Man they must be busy."

"I see. Alright. Guess we'll just wait here."

In no time the council lined up five feet from the side of the table, Yoda walking up on a side table to see the clone. "Hmm...dangerous this assassin is."

Ahsoka and Cody bowed from the other side from their presence while Rex tried his best to keep his eyes open to the massive group of higher order.

"Take you time Commander Rex. If anything hurts wait for a moment, we only need to hear what you need to say within this hour. We apologize for the bad time." Windu said casually, Anakin walking in and standing by Cody and Ahsoka.

Rex took another sigh and began to speak, "Back...at K-Kamino. I hacked a computer to the... da-...ta base of the... cl-clone production..."

There were stares and some wide eyes from some in the room due to how bad his condition is, and how a trooper could hack a system on Kamino. This was big stuff!

"...chips...in every clone...the brain...ready to be or-dered... by th-the chancellor of the...Re- republic t-to eliminate...all Jedi."

Most in the room roused tiny whispers and stroked their chins. "And where is your proof?" asked Master Plo.

"In my...quarters." the clone heaved grossly, scrunching his eyes. "I... request...to take o-out mine...now."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "He wants to take out a chip from his brain!? Wouldn't it kill him Anakin!?" Ahsoka whispered.

"I have no idea Snips. But in most cases anything removed from the brain, is sure to do some damage..." he whispered back.

Master Plo sent a protocol droid to fetch his data-pad and thought about this request along with the rest.

"Master Obi-Wan has discovered the planet Kamino, saying that the clone army was ordered by the Jedi Sifo Dyas? Is that correct?" asked Master Plo to Windu.

"Yes you're correct." replied Master Windu. "Recently found alive now dead by Yoda. Went insane by the long before we knew he was still here..."

"Is there a possibility that Sifo Dyas could've initiated the idea of control chips?" asked Anakin. "He could've turned to Darth Tyrannous before we knew he was dead the first time. I felt how dark his mind was before he was killed."

"Is a possibility young Skywalker hm." Yoda said glancing over to the weak clone while the droid came back to the Mad Bay. Master Plo looked through the data-pad and nodded his head.

"This is solid information. It's all true!" Master Plo sounded surprised! "But why would the chancellor want to exterminate all Jedi?"

"That no we not yet." Yoda thought, "Immediately we must discuss with him yes."

"...w-wai-wait!" everyone watched Rex struggle from propping his elbow up, but to only find Ahsoka putting him back down gently. "The ch-chancellor... could be the...Separatist leader...if he ha- has the option to take J-...Jedi lives..."

"Hmm...a conclusion will be established tonight." concluded Windu. "Commander Rex...good work. I'll talk to you once you're in better condition.

"I...request...a change...ba-back to Cap-Captain...sir."

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. _Why would anyone want to be downgraded?_

"Request accepted. Rest well Rex. I'll have Tano plan your chip removal surgery for tomorrow." he simply said that as he and everyone left in a haze except Yoda, and the trio. _Like how the hell did a clone manage to find and tell all this?_

"Captain Rex." spoke Yoda in his cracking voice before he left for the exit, "What you are ask I may?"

"I...am a leaked clo-clone sir... for the better...of me a-and the army..."

Ahsoka, Anakin, and Cody were left there with Rex, wondering what the last fifteen minutes were about until one broke the silence.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Shut up Anakin." Cody snarled. "Rex knows more than anyone in the Republic. It could end the war!"

"Whoa watch your tone there Codster!" Anakin chuckled lightly then stopped as they both glanced at Ahsoka.

"Rex knew all this?...It really can end this war...he felt so much pain!" Ahsoka started crying for real this time. Burying her face on Rex's bare chest, Cody patted the Togruta's back for comfort as her small hands laced on his again.

"Hey, Rex was always on his feet in a strange way. I know you know."

Ahsoka kept crying just by the thought of that, of course she knew! She always knew that Rex was completely different from the rest. All of them are! But Rex was special to her because he shared the same things that she had. Pain from the mind. Ahsoka was never able to get the pain from the day she was banished from the Jedi order before she was called back. It kept haunting her. How could the council be so blind?

But Rex on the other hand, one of the million clones who are ordered everyday by the 'trustworthy' Jedi generals. But to be betrayed and force to kill others by Krell. It literally shows how corrupt the Republic is.

This war was lost the moment the first clones began to walk.

She wiped her tears to look at Anakin and Cody standing in front of her, "So." she said clearing her throat. "Help me get his surgery prepared without getting him killed.

Rex groaned "...Second on that."


	12. First Kiss

The room was dimmed. It was a nice light. Nice enough to see. The only sad part was looking at injured friends. _Friends... that's a funny word._

The only injured cloned in the bay lied with his eyes closed, pretending to sleep as he knew a Togruta sat by him, staring at him. She was on the edge of sleeping, but thanks to the uncomfortable chair she sat there quietly squirming a little.

"Hey Snips." Anakin came in whispering, and glancing at Rex's sleeping body. "Bariss, Cody, and I have prepared his tank. And Padme is here to see you too. I'll e getting Cody to drag him in."

Ahsoka nodded as he stepped out of the room, stepping up to see his face. _He's so peaceful when he's dying. _She thought to herself as her fingers stroked his chest side.

Cold to the touch, Rex opened his eyes, first looking at the clear mask he was still breathing from. Then he dropped his face to the side where Ahsoka was, smiling weakly. "Hey lil'un." also feeling how sore he was, trying not to stretch too much.

"Hey Rexster. Finally talking better I see." she smiled back then frowning at what her master said. "We prepared your surgery ourselves and um...it's ready...and from your slight improvement to your health we're ready to proceed..." she hushed to where she was almost mute. But he could still hear.

"I'm dying...aren't I? It was coming. It's just sad I didn't die in the field." he said casually, forcing a chuckle but then stopping from the major aches, listening to Ahsoka cry again.

"Rex! Don't say that!" she yelped soft enough so no one else could hear. "I...don't want you to go! Not now!"

"It was a privilege knowing you Ahsoka." Rex slowly moved his arm up to her back and pulled her face towards his as his other arm removed the air pipe for a kiss. It was a sad one. He didn't want to go either. He would do anything to see Ahsoka for another day.

_Please...not now. Let me live._

Ahsoka's tears fell on his face while her hand were curled on his bleached hair. She always liked that on him. Made him look more serious when events went hopeless. _Let him live please. Oh force...let him breath the crisp air one more._

Ahsoka parted the kiss to tighten his pipe back in just before Padme, Bariss, Cody, and Anakin came in. Frantically wiping her tears she stepped to the side, facing down.

Cody and Anakin stepped forward to shake Rex's hand, "We're going to get this assassin for you." said Cody strongly with a hint of devastation, stepping back.

"Good luck with that." the Captain scoffed at the fact that people like that assassin was the reason why he can't get off a stinking table.

Ahsoka watched them speak, leaning on a counter, _he touched so many lives._

Cody cleared his scruff throat as he punched buttons on a control panel ready to insert a numbing gas into the tank once he was in. "We got the chip removing process instructions from your data-pad and installed it to this machine. You're going to be in a tank filled with fresh water before more chemicals will be put in for less pain once you...wake up. You have a -erm... .067 percent chance of making through this surgery due to the poison."

Rex said nothing until now, "Well then, not a very cool number." he sighed. "And guys...thanks for caring."

Everyone except Anakin and Cody remained in the room as the rest waited outside to watch the process from the glass window. "Ready Captain?" they both asked.

"More than I'll ever be. Oh, and if I don't make it, tell the lil'un to look out." he said tiredly.

"Will do Rex." said Anakin as he and Cody prepared to lift him.

"Hey Rex! Did you have sex with Tano yet?" laughed Cody while Anakin snickered behind Rex, propping his back upwards.

"Oh god no... I'm going to kill you when I get out this mess. You hear me Cody!"

"I'm sure you will." Cody nodded to Skywalker which then they lifted Rex into a large blue cylinder tank. The two attached more pipes into his mask for the extra chemicals to slid in. "Preparation for the machines will take about fifteen minutes."

"You're going to have to float in for that long until the actual five minute procedure starts." added Skyguy. "We'll see you soon, Rexster."

"After I wake up, you're paying for the drinks alright?"

"You got it Captain." he gave a silly salute before closing the tank, Cody punching in numbers again on a computer that filled the tank as it raised the tank to mid-room level before the two left to sit with the others in dead silence. As well as pairs.

Cody sat by Bariss where Padme and Skywalker sat by those two. There was room on the benches es but she decided to stand, continuing to lean on a wall, staring at the clone in the tank. He's already asleep.

Padme and Bariss comforted Ahsoka, explaining how Rex was always ready for this. But she knew slightly more. _Rex didn't want to die now. _Not to mention how much grieving she would be into if he died. "You know what? Tell me what happened."

"What do you mean Padme?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Tell me about what happened when Rex dragged you back into the Order. How did he do it?"

Ahsoka could've sworn Cody was holding hands with Bariss at the very words Padme used. She wasn't surprised. Bariss was always glancing at him whenever she passed by Obi-Wan's troopers. Anakin just simply smiled at the thought of the story he heard from Rex just a couple days it happened. That's all who knew. Bariss, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex.

Padme and Cody looked at Ahsoka for the story to start. After the Togruta replayed the event, she spoke. ~

"I was walking way from Skyguy, after he told me I was throwing away my life. I couldn't care less. I felt so betrayed besides the feeling that my master was one of the two who stayed with me all the way. Including Padme. At that thought I just kept walking until my legs broke, finding a bar for me to drown my thoughts. Once taking about five shots, I payed God knows how man credits and drowsily walked in the evening streets. Thanks to the drinks, I went to my happy place, war free. I'm with my family and what not. Not a single blaster to see. I honestly loved not being a Jedi in my head at the moment. But soon that didn't last. Walking about, I saw young lings playing across the streets with their balls and hoops. It made me feel devastated, I couldn't be myself without anyone telling her to it another way. While the young ones can control their future."

"As soon as my drinks started to wear out, I couldn't feel a thing and everything at the same time. So I went over to a park o some sort and lied under a tree, falling into a dreamless sleep. As I woke up late in the Afternoon, I had trouble holding my head as the sunlight brightened the park. But as my eyes were adjusting, I saw a little neatly wrapped basket of food and water. Looked exactly like the packaging in the barracks back at the temple. I looked around me to see whoever dropped it there but didn't see anyone. So I yanked it towards me and started hammering down the food with delight before I stood up to stretch before I looked around the tree I slept against."

"It was Rex. Helmet at his side and with armor. He had cloth around his neck from what looked like blood that was leaking out, so I knelt over to wake him up and all he said was 'Did you enjoy your night?' I was just so glad to see a friendly face I couldn't help myself but hug him. I wasn't a Jedi so I wouldn't care. I asked him the obvious questions ,'What happened? Are you alright? Was it you who sent me the supplies? How long were you sleeping.' And so he answered, 'I was following you until you passed out under this tree. So I settled, the supplies I brought right next to you before I was attacked by bounty hunters. I didn't recognize them but I knew there were for you. So I fought them off with my blasters and fists when it came to it as my neck was cut by a knife, They couldn't get to you so they ran away and didn't come back for the rest of the night. Man...they must live here.' "

"I was astonished I was asleep though his whole ordeal. Then again, I had quite a lot to drink. So I uncovered the loth peice to used my Jedi healing abilities to close the cut before he talked to me again, 'You know what happens when you drop a glass cup from ten feet to solid concrete?' I answered, 'It breaks.' Correct he said before he continued, 'Did you know you can fix it?' I asked him why would you want to? 'Because it can still work. Because you can still use that same cups that your lips have touched for eons. Although it wouldn't feel like on what you're used to, it's the same cup.' "

"I thought about it and understood then realized what he was saying. I said, 'Still not going back there. No one I can trust. And just before you say I wish I could but orders are orders, it's fine. I know you trusted me.' All he did was smile at the blue sky. 'The cup can still be fixed from the one who dropped the cup. You may never like it, but there's always someone, who'll adore the style of the cup.' I took those words into what I was going through. It made scene. Rex, my master, and Padme trusted me...and I could just move on but the soul purpose of the Order was to trust each other. So I told him as he put something on me that I would never forget."

"His lips."

"It was either the drinks from the night before or my heart exploded making me realize what I did as we parted the first kiss. _I left the people who cared for me. I left the place I called home. I left the place where my whole life's work was created. I left my Rex. _Of all people I never knew Rex would miss me, or even come after me. As I was thinking over my life, he stood up and offered me a hand, 'By the way,' he puts on his cute helmet, 'there are thousands more of the same cup.' "

"And so I left to the Jedi Temple again to get my Knighthood before thanking him for basically everything. Saving my life the night before, coming back for me, and persuading me to come back. And the kiss. Also on the way, he told me the story how I was running away from you guys he was actually busy chasing count after the explosion in the hanger. He knew for sure I wouldn't do something like that. So saw that Count Dooku was there talking to a hooded figure on a hologram. He took a blaster and simply shot him after the hologram turned off. He killed him without knowing who the figure was, but found out saying that it was good to mind trick Bariss Ofee into this."

"Which made me infinitely more happy at that news. So I pounced on him and took off his helmet for a rough kiss." Ahsoka said quickly at the end of her story.

The bench sitters stared at her in awe from the way that looked like she memorized every single detail. Cody and Padme we wide eyed before the procedure started. _Has it been fifteen minutes already?_

As everyone stayed quite and hoped for the best for Rex's procedure, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was walking in with Asaj Ventress. Walking towards the little group watching the clone's chip being removed.

**Well I hope that raised some adrenalin to some people. Also, ****I'm coming back from the five week trip so I'll be at home with a better network router. Still going to write more, since I'm flowing with ideas. c:**

**Ciao!**


	13. Is he Going to Change?

"Hello there!"

Anakin stepped in front of Padme igniting his light saber along with Ahsoka and Bariss, Cody holding up his rifle. "Obi-Wan! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I think I should be bringing you this news." he spoke casually forwarding Ventress to speak.

"I'm not here to hunt any of you down. I'm here to tell you I did it." she spoke harshly as usual.

Bariss pointed her saber to her chest, "What did you do?"

Obi-Wan held the needle like bullet that injected into Rex's neck, "This is from Kamino. I recognized this because Anakin and I had a little trip to find the assassin who was going after Senator Amidala long ago. I was leaving for Kamino again until Ventress hopped onto my ship's window to stop me so she could explain. The most unexpected thing that has very occurred to me yet."

Ahsoka grew anger, her facial expression could really show as she joined Bariss, ready to stab Asaj, "You did this!? Master why didn't you kill her!? You're killing Rex Ventress!"

Ventress waved a hand by her waist to turn off all light sabers. "Well well well little one, it was _me_ who helped you getting though exile before with reason. Now let me tell you why I did it with _my _reason."

The Togruta snarled at her before holding back from the gentle hand of the Senator, "Fine..." glancing towards her side when a needle was inserted into the patient's head, blood leaking out within the water.

"Ever since I was betrayed by my master, I wanted revenge. It was the only I wanted to do, ruin his Separatist Army. So I started digging up lies through my meditation in the underground city of Coresaunt, and through that, I felt as if his master was more that he was letting up to. He calls him...Darth Sidius. He was taking all of his orders from him. I've seen him once before. and only once." her voice scratchy as usual.

"Dooku had a master?" Anakin asked surprisingly. "So he wasn't the only one making plans."

"Correct." Ventress replied, looking at the chip removal process. "He's the heart of the war. And I'm on your side."

Cody laughed from the back with his blaster against his shoulder, "A Sith on the Republic's side!? That's a good one!"

_Like an explosion, green fumes were jetted out within the tank, making his body more numb as the needles connected from the tank created a slit among his head. Slight blood pouring out from the slit as the chip was extracted and slipped into a white frame, now taken out for examination. Needles working its way to seal the slit to prevent further blood loss.  
_

_It's cold again, I hope I can just leave this place and get back to doing what I do best. I just want to see feel and see the sun, chasing after freedom for the Republic. But can I make it with this out of my head? Will I still be...me?_

Ventress was now looking at the yellow shaded clone, "Would you rather have me on this here, or the Separatist side?"

Cody stood a little awkwardly, glancing at Rex's procedure, "Here."

"Thought so." Asaj stood up straight and spoke firmly, "I will talk to you all room soon. I'll have a few other things to do before I assist you. Anything for my masters death." she said walking away with Obi-Wan saying to feel free to use her com-link. "Oh and by the way, if you want that clone of yours to live, he's going to have to hold onto something, and _let go. _I apologize for what might happen."

"Obi-Wan, I think we all need to rethink about trusting her." Rex said as Ahsoka and Cody ran into the room to help end the surgery.

"Trust me Anakin, you're going to want to trust her." Obi-Wan finished as he, the others and his former Padawan entered the room.

Ahsoka was furious, _did it work? Is he still alive? Is he in pain? _Quickly helping Anakin and Cody to take off the breathing mask and the rest of the wiring, they lifted his wet body onto the examination table. Bariss was just casually looking at his hip weirdly, "His vital signs are still showing, the procedure worked."

Slowly opening his eyes, his face eventually formed into a questionable face as every eye was on him, "So...it worked right?"

"HAHA! YES!" Cody cheered along with the rest. Anakin patting Rex's arm as he assisted him up to a standing position before Ahsoka tackled him with a hug.

"Rex! I'm sure you wont go crazy because you are still you! With that chip or without that chip!" she yelped as her head was digging inside his bare chest.

"Uh...thanks lil'un." Rex's bare hand sliding across her warm back, making him smile before his hands went straight to his head where the cut was made.

Cody finished hugging Bariss and Padme as he slipped to the other side of Rex when his hand slammed on his back, "Hey Skywalker! You should be buying his drink soon!"

"Nah, he should be watching his head. Anakin chuckled back, hearing the Captain saying 'Ouch' repeatedly.

"Yeah well now I want him to not only buy me a drink, but to smack some sense into you as well." he said still smiling, Ahsoka still in his chest, letting go after a moment.

"Well this isn't Kamino so," Padme started to talk, "Our computers will give every bit of information on this chip after about ten minutes from now. And um...I think it's best for the Captain to see this himself." she spoke with a hint of fear. Will Rex really turn as rouge as Fives did before him?

Anyways, after all the fluff given to the relief of their Captain and all, Rex was given more shots for physical stability and to kill the pain from the dissolving stitches sinking in his flesh. During that, Ahsoka explained to him what and why Ventress did what she did as Rex slid his black suit-top on, not knowing what to think. Soon making Bariss conclude the night as Padme left, "Alright, I need everyone here to meet me...well Padme here in ten hours. No questions asked she says. I guess it's like old days huh?' her arms slumped a little. "I'll see you all later. And glad to see you well Captain." Bariss bowed and left the room, leaving Ahsoka helping Rex.

"Wai-! Rex! Take it easy!" Rex just simply took one simple step and almost collapsed to the floor thanks to Ahsoka's strong grip to his arms.

"I guess I'm out of practice." he said smirking as she got him up.

"Cody, Kix, and Jesse will be coming here to see you and your chip and decide what to do, I have something to take care of. I just can't belie"

"Thanks."

...

"Obi-Wan, you're crazy as _hell_ you know that? Not even helping me to become a knight? You nor the council trusts me. What the hell is wrong with you all? This is embarrassing... there hasn't been a Jedi in the council without being Knight! Ever!"

"Look Anakin, I'm sorry. You know I tried to change their minds, I have no power. You'll just have to deal with it."

"No master. I wouldn't do anything without being trusted by the council. It's my life! Life with no trust apparently."

"Fine, I'll see what else I can do, just stick with the Chancellor for now."

"Fine...I'll follow the Chancellor around. But I have a bad feeling about this. And if Rex is right, we could end the war with his chip. I just can't believe everyone is taking it lightly besides Rex. Even Ahsoka seems calm. The value of the chip in each clone is priceless."

"Anakin, don't get wrong, we're all jaw-dropped. It's just... even the idea of such information is just too much to take in. I mean, why would the chancellor eliminate the Jedi of a single order? Why would anyone in the Republic think about such thing? The chancellor is the Republic's leader."

"Seems like I'm going to find out soon enough if I'm forced to see what the chancellor is up to anyway. I'm...just sorry for what Rex is going through...I never knew Fives really meant it. With the chip implant. We'll need to make it up to him."

"I'm sure we will. But for some reason...I feel like Rex is the one who is going to make it up to _us._"

"These clones are real soldiers. Real clones. Real _men. They've done so much..._Anyways, I'll see you back in the Med Ba in the morning master." Anakin took a breath and turned to leave for his quarters.

"Finally getting some rest I see." Kenobi replied and turned for his quarters as well.

**Author here! Its been forever I know and I'm sorry. I just liked thinking about this chapter. And NOW I know how to put it because there is a thrilling chapter coming in your way. I had to see how to separate it.**

**Again, first FanFic. Call me a noob, I wont judge...cause I'm going to ninth grade Freshman year tomorrow. Another reason why I'm so lazy. I wa cramming all the games I could do.**


	14. A Pleasureable Sensation

"Ahsoka, I'm afraid that now it's out, he a threat to us all. As soon as we know what's really in that chip, we'll need to execute him."

"Wha-!? Why? Don't tell me that what Fives did to the Chancellor was a bad intention." Ahsoka pleaded.

"What Fives did was an attack on the Chancellor, an attack on the Republic."

"No one believed him! And above all, he is _your_ Captain!"

"...I still don't think he should be let go so easily."

"You said it yourself! Until we know what's in that chip is when we take our next step of action. Give the chance to him that never went to Fives...I don't want to see him dead."

The Chosen sighed as they continued to walk down the Temple halls in the cold night of Couresaunt. Putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, Anakin spoke softly, "Me neither, but unfortunately the life of our Chancellor is over any clone in GAR.

"I more than feel that he will bring us peace. Showing us truths he will find will push the war to an end. This is bigger than any of us."

"I highly doubt it Snips, but...the Jedi Council told me to execute him, and wont let me in the Council itself due to their trust between me and my intentions. For now I need to stick to what I need to do. They don't trust neither me nor Rex Ahsoka...we're both going to be pinned down sooner or later."

Ahsoka looked disappointed as she looked at her former master, "Wait, they don't trust you? I know they're edgy on him but you?"

"It's kind of complicated now...anyways. I'll do my best to help Rex but I must inform you, two hours ago I talked with the Chancellor and I think he knows about his extraction. He didn't seem bothered before.

"Try to pry him off, and delay his execution. The data should be arriving soon."

"Already done!" Obi-Wan walked towards them and huffed a little, "I've cancelled his execution...took me a lifetime but I got the Council to agree that eyes will be watching him. Ahsoka, obviously that will be your job."

"None of you trust him..."

"_It's not us._" Anakin said harshly.

"Fine...the data should be coming about now."

"Right away." Obi-Wan walked with them swiftly back to the Med-Bay.

...

Cody flopped himself right beside Rex whom just sat on the examination table. Both were looking at the computer on a counter across from them computing the data from his chip. "Say, if there really was anything abnormal in there, every single clone in the GAR needs to get it removed."

"And the ones who are currently in their before-birth stages." Rex stated blandly. a second later, Jesse, Kix, and Commander Wolfe walked in and went straight towards Rex and Cody.

"Captain Rex of the Torrent Company finally with the girl of his dreams as you can see."

"Shut the hell up will you?" Rex snapped and pushed Cody off the table as he stood up snickering along with Jesse and Kix.

Wolfe rolled his eyes and smiled putting a hand on Rex's knee as his legs were hanging, "How are you? Feel any different?"

"Different?" Rex bit his lip then answered, "Yes, completely. My head feels like it's wiped clean, so much lighter."

Kix and Jesse looked at him strangely before Cody asked, "Lighter?"

"Oi, don't question him too much, he's exhausted can't you see?" Jesse defended.

"If we don't know Rex o'l boy any better I think we can at least say he stubborn enough to stay awake for a year straight." Cody commented.

"Shut up Cody." Wolfe hissed in.

"Yes lighter...Fives was right. And Tup of course, good soldiers follow...orders."

The room's volume dropped, Cody stopped laughing and Wolfe stopped rolling his eyes. All was left of any sound was the whirring of computers and steps of the med droids.

A drop of sweat slid down from his jaw before the Captain rubbed it off, admitting he was tired, "What have you bastards been doing?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, Jesse and I headed over to the 79's and actually dragged Wolfe there. We stayed there then crashed for a good three da-"

"Good grief shut up Kix. Sorry Rex, we've been bored on leave, and the target practice room isn't giving us much fun either." Jesse said knocking on Kix's head. Wolfe sighed and face palmed himself.

Cody continued to snort, "Well congrats making Wolfe to get out for once. If only you could do that to Rex once in a while, that wouldn't be too bad. Considering how he almost died back there. But if you're ever bored now, feel free to come over to your favorite Captain."

"Are you sure you're not drunk Cody?" Rex raised an eye brow and lazily smiled.

"Absolutely not! I actually wish _you_ were drunk so you can really _express_ your feelings to, haha, Commander Tano. Am I right or am I right?"

"If it were my last order to give, it would be for you to go straight to hell."

"Not when *hic* you need me...shit."

Kix and Jesse bursted out laughing as Wolfe pulled Cody behind him ,"Well as of for me, my men and I are also on leave. It's been rather quiet, regardless I've put myself to work. And I expect you to be in ship shape soon Rex. You look awful."

"Like every Captain should." Rex said to Wolfe, grateful for their time to come and visit him. For when you have millions of brothers, it's hard to avoid comfort from others. Except when your in different Legions, Companies, squads, etc, there will be competition.

Soon the computer brought up a notification mentioning the analysis was completed. Wolfe unplugged the data pad and handed it to Rex, who immediately started looking through the programs that were installed in the chip.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan came in the room soon afterwords. "Status report, what's in there?" Anakin asked, trying not to yawn.

Everything was created in programs within files; knowledge, anatomy capacity, personal attributes, etc. All the normal processes that each clone must have in order to _actually_ _be_ a clone trooper.

"Rex, what's in there?" Anakin asked, trying not to sound concerned.

The Captain heaved a sigh and threw the data pad on the ground by his General's feet. "Protocol Sixty-Six, Execution initiation by Supreme Chancellor of the Grand Republic, to eliminate all Jedi from existence."

At first, he didn't believe a single word that ran out from his mouth until he picked up the data pad and read to himself, completely dumbfounded at the end of the little file that was opened. Ahsoka quickly paced back for a few seconds, away from Rex, Cody, and the other clones in the room. She was terrified, and devastated. How could the chancellor have such little trust in them?

Rex stared at the ground and caught a glimpse from the corner of his eyes, Ahsoka was scared. Unfortunately he couldn't comfort Ahsoka on this one. Even Wolfe was startled and looked at Cody for help. "Sir...I apologize. But I need to ask you to take them all out. _All_ the chips from the clones. _And_ the ones who are still in their birth state." Rex sighed, hoping Skywalker wouldn't kill him.

"Obi Wan."

Obi-Wan was lost in thought beside the confused clones, also confused on why there would there be such a thing, to execute all Jedi. "Yes what?"

"Have Shack Ti to issue all clones from Kamino and other planets to come to Coresaunt."

"Right away. Ill inform you later when they're being transported." Obi-Wan agreed, running out the Med Bay.

"Sir, shall we assist General Kenobi?" Cody asked, mostly out of shock.

"Yes, go, get every clone here."

"On it sir." Cody finished, running after General Kenobi with Wolfe, Jesse, and Kix.

Sighing Anakin's fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fives was right, there are things in your heads."

Rex gritted his teeth at that, how did they just blindly ignore him? Fives died trying to tell them this. His death could've been avoided if they just listened.

"And Rex, get some rest, and my opinions of clones remain the same. I'll call all of you tomorrow where we can discuss further." Anakin finished, continuing reading from the data pad.

With a sigh of relief, Ahsoka dragged him out of the med bay.

...

Opening the door to Rex's dorm, Ahsoka settled him flat on a blanket on the floor that she set up. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" the Togruta asked kneeling towards his tired body.

Rolling to his side with the help of Ahsoka, he pulled another blanket up to his face as it was buried in a pillow. "Just exhausted."

"Still processing everything huh?" she asked tilting her head. She herself was still in shock, but is able to deal with such events.

Rex sighed again and closed his eyes, not sure of what he's felling at the moment, "More or less."

The Jedi Knight but her lip, "...I'll be back." close to the door it slid open, allowing Ahsoka to step out, on her way to her dorm. Once reached, Ahsoka stripped down and took a speedy shower. Refreshed, she slipped her clothes back on and grabbed a pillow before returning to her Captain.

After locking the door behind her, she could see Rex peacefully sleeping on his right side, were blue ambient light hung from the ceiling and walls. Silently setting the pillow beside his head, Ahsoka slipped in the soft blanket and made it looked like it swallowed her. Inside, she could smell the different chemicals coming from the clone. From his little surgery of course.

Closing her eyes, she continued smelling before he roused. Turning on his back, his eyes landed on the tip of her Lekku.

"Ahsoka? You're back here to sleep?" he asked curiously, finding her body heat rather pleasant.

"Huh? Oh yeah, to watch over you of course." she smiled popping her head out, caught off guard.

"With two eyes closed?"

"Maybe."

Flipping over to where he was facing Ahsoka, Rex moved his shoulders as if stretching, and closed his eyes once more.

"Your back aches?" Ahsoka asked, her elbows on the soft pillows, looking towards Rex.

"What?" he asked back, now knowing he cant sleep.

"I can see it, stress."

"So? What can you do about it?" he continued to question, cocking an eyebrow.

Ahsoka smiled warmly as she spoke warmly, "Lie on your chest."

"Why?"

"That's an order Captain." she spoke teasingly.

Smiling tiredly, he obeyed her order with a yes sir, and flipped on his chest arms crossing his pillow.

Ahsoka sat up and faced his back, out stretching her arms and hands, she pressed his shoulders down, making him back down all the way to the floor. Within seconds, Ahsoka's warm hands started putting pressure against where his shoulders met his neck in a smooth circular pattern on both sides.

At first he was confused, but followed. And when Ahsoka pushed him down he suddenly got even more curious until pressure was put on parts of his back ached. Oh how nice and pleasurable it felt. How her warm hands released the tight tension from his upper back, even made him groan a little.

Ahsoka smiled and continued, making her hands glide towards his middle back and stroked with both hands from the center then to the sides, listening to the light pleasurable groans coming out of Rex.

Within ten minutes of doing so she picked up her hands and slid back down the blankets, chuckling as his smile crept up as she looked at him, "Enjoyed?"

"Oh yes."

"Do you ever relax?" Ahsoka asked slightly concerned.

"When I have time."

She sighed and cuddled up towards the clone and surprisingly, he opened her with welcome arms. Hugging her as both of her arms were against his chest, suddenly started crying.

Confused he looked at her wet eyes wetting his under shirt, "Wha-why are you crying?"

"I-I'm...I was so scared Rex!" she whispered harshly, tugging his shirt. "Your... chip extraction...and poison...I thought I wouldn't be able to see you pick up a blaster again..."

Tears fell down as Rex held her tightly, stroking her bare back under the heat of the blanket, "Shh~" he hushed her soothingly. "Even if I did, you would still have the chip and read the information from it. The protocol." he stated making her sob harder. Frowning at his poor choice of words, "That's not why isn't it?..." he said before pulling up her face and pressed her lips on his, tasting the tears that touched her mouth. Releasing his mouth for a breath he smiled at the little Togruta, "I love you too. You know that right?" he asked still watching her sob as her arms flung around him.

"Please...save me...by not dying on me." she croaked the worked out her scratchy throat.

Rex frowned after she pulled back and wiped her tears, nose stuffy, making her snif more. "I'll do my very best, unless if I have to fall."

Ahsoka nodded slowly and cursed. 'Kriffin war" she mumbled under the cover.

"Hey, thank the war, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Her voice still muffled, now from being buried in his chest, "I don't care! I can't always do anything in peace with you!"

Rex's head was lying on the pillow as a hand continued to stroke her back, "We'll fight for it, 'till the end. We're supposed to."

" 'Till the end." she finished, now her face lying on his arm.

Not wanting to move her head, Rex adjusted his pillow more downwards and held her close. The soldier's hand kept rubbing the Togruta's back, soothing her with each stroke all the way until his eyes shut and arms rested around her. Ahsoka's face was buried in his chest, where she still smelled the chemicals from his black under suit. Scratching it it lightly with her fingers, she listened to his breathing and tucked in more with his arms for a better position. Feeling comforted, she moved her legs, bent against his as she pulled the blanket over their heads.

'He's a quiet sleeper for a Captain who gets none.' she thought t herself falling into deep sleep. 'He also needs a shower.'

**AN: I was so busy lately with school and Marching Band so plz don't feel like I died. (almost) I actually started drawing this FanFic Comic style.** **Check out my Tumblr/DeviantArt Blogs to see them and more! You can get the links by asking me with a PM. Cause I can't seem to put the links here.  
**

**AND SECOND SEASON OF REBELS IS COMING OUT TOMORROW! GAHHH! I'M ONLY LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING REX AND AHSOKA TALK MORE! SO STOKED ABOUT THOSE TWO! (internally dies inside)**


	15. Appo No More

"Well this is just a little recon."

"Yeah? Then why are there three Jedi with us?"

"I don't know Jesse, it seems like this will be a quick one."

"Don't keep your hopes up high Kix."

Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, and Jesse were investigating on Assaj Ventress's whereabouts. Not to mention that Obi-Wan felt her presence here.

In Jakku, another dessert planet.

"General Skywalker, there's an abandoned building a click ahead of us. Morel like a warehouse."

"Good we'll start there."

Dropped off by a flyer, the four were standing in front of a sandy and roughed edged building. Surrounded with sand with no end in sight. Glass windows all over it, but you can't see though them though.

"I wonder how anyone could do anything here." Jesse remarked as he observed the horizon. "No water. No food."

"Maybe that's why it was abandoned" Ahsoka replied.

"True." Captain Rex nodded.

"Let's go in." Anakin motioned them. The door was broken, the glass shattered as its sharp pieces were shining bright back at them. He ignited his light saber and cut through the door, with a slight push, from the way he sliced, the door fell. The inside was dark. Ish. The sunlight had peeked through the cracked walls, providing spotlights in several places.

"Jesse and I will check out the floors above, you and Rex can see to the ones below." Anakin gestured to the elevator on the far wall about twenty feet across the blank floor. Even inside the broken place it's still filled with rocks,sand, and dead plants.

Taking the slow cracky elevator down the first floor, the Commander and her Captain stepped out into a black room.

"There should be a light switch here somewhere...here it is." When the switched turned on, boxes were stacked and scattered about the room.

No words being said, they started unloading a couple boxes. "Nothing but office furniture and various models of holograms."

"Considering how old the models are Commander, this warehouse was in use about ten years ago."

"Explains the layers of dust." Ahsoka said waving away flying specs of dust from her face.

Thirty minutes passed looking through some other boxes, seeing nothing suspicious. Cracking her neck Ahsoka sighed looking at the other boxes that are not likely to have anything important. Walking over to the elevator, the door opened and stepped in, "I'll be going down a couple floors Captain, keep investigating here for a little longer."

"Yes sir." Rex saluted then focused back on the boxes.

Pressing the button '2', the elevator's gears screamed as it lowered itself down, jolting for a split second then dying down. After Ahsoka's hand on a side railing regained her balance, she recomposed herself and took a quick breath. "I got a bad feeling about this." With that said, the elevator's rotating wire screamed some more and finally snapped, dropping the elevator with nothing to support it but the walls that scratch it.

What seems like thirty seconds till impact, Ahsoka ignited her light sabers and immediately started to cut a whole on the ceiling...but didn't have enough time, the metal was too strong. The Togruta closed her eyes knowing she was going to crash.

With a thunderous boom, the Captain dropped everything he was holding and grabbed one of his blasters from his kama, and shot down the door that blocked the elevator's entrance. Tearing it open, Rex looked down and saw the blazing color of fire. "Commander!"

...

"Did you hear something General Skywalker, Kix?" Jesse asked.

"Huh? No, it's probably the wind or something Jesse." Anakin responded.

"Come on Jesse, help me with this computer." Kix said punching keys.

...

With his blaster, Rex shot a grappling hook at the edge of the entrance and rapidly lowered himself twelve floors down into the fire.

"Commander! Commander Tano where are you!?" Rex was hanging at the tip where the flames were reaching out to burn upper buildings. "Say something Commander!"

"Captain..." Rex thought.

Rex shook his head and blinked, "Wha- how did...Tano?! Where are you!?"

"Focus..." he thought again.

The Captain shook his head again until he saw a white shimmering dome surrounded by the fire. When he could peek through the flames, he saw a figure inside the shiny field. Ahsoka. Her eyes were closed as her hand was holding another, she was creating that force field to protect herself. But...she was wounded?

Seeing that the Captain lowered himself into the fire and into his Commander's little field, knowing the fire wouldn't instantly burn him through his armor. Still holding on his grappling blaster, Rex used his other arm to run through Ahsoka's arm and behind her back. With that, Rex lifted his Commander pulled them out all the way to the closest floor, eleven.

Still hanging with an unconscious Togruta, he kicked down the door and swung inside. Standing up, he noticed Ahsoka had broken metal pieces punctured in her upper thighs and chest once he lied her down. Rummaging in his pack he brought, he pulled out a med kit and couple backta shots. But to do that, Rex had to strip some of her clothing.

Hey, she's unconscious and she's greatly wounded.

Opening the tears in her clothing even further, he pulled her top off with the rest of the under garments and cleaned the large cut on her stomach with an antibiotic fluid and tightly wrapped a bandage around it. Then doing the same with her thighs, but tearing only the top portion of her leggings.

Thinking he did an adequate job, Rex took off his torso armor and slid it onto Ahsoka so her chest wouldn't be bare and or uncomfortable when she wakes up. Which probably isn't anytime soon.

Within that thought, he saw his General, long with Jesse and Kix armed. "Rex! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Sir!? Sir, Commander Tano was hurt but sh-" With the sudden tone of his General and the pointing guns of his own men, Rex immediately started to explain his action of what he did before his neck was compressing and his body was thrown against the wall. "Ge-General!"

Anakin ignored his voice of protest and continued to take the life out of him as his fingers was chocking the air, "_Did you hurt Ahsoka or not?_"

The determination, the anger, and the force he was pushing on him was a little too much to take for a short moment, "N-no sir!" he tried say as he coughed.

"Skywalker sir! Captain Rex is telling the truth, Ahsoka's wounds were well patched. If we got here, she wouldn't be breathing. He wasn't trying to hurt her." Jesse explained as his hand was on Ahsoka's wrist, feeling her pulse.

A heavy sigh came out of Anakin's mouth before he dropped his arm back to his side, resulting Rex coughing out blood back on the ground, gasping for air.

Kix walked over to Rex and pulled off his helmet, "We're sorry Captain, we were doing research on this warehouse."

Rex reached for his throat and rubbed it as he was finishing his gasping of air, "And you accused me of what exactly," he asked rather annoyed.

"Erm..." Kix took a moment before answering, "Not that you would hurt anyone of course! But-"

"What buts?" Rex said standing up and yanking his helmet back from Kix.

Jesse stood up as well and walked over to his Captain, "Sir, there's has been an unusual gas leak before here. That gas hasn't ever been removed, which is safe to assume that the people here has evacuated this warehouse."

"What's in the gas?" Rex asked, then seeing General's face ease as he looked at his Padawan, then to Rex. His face definitely looked as if he were sorry. But Rex, of all people besides Obi-Wan Kenobi, knew that Anakin has his reasons for being over protected.

"Well, it only acts towards males in the lower levels here. Making them have...sudden lust and violence towards females." Anakin said sighing and crossing his arms. "I'm sorry Rex, we smelled smoke so we grappled down here as fast we could. But then I thought that with the gas still here, that crash of the elevator was a perfect time for you to take advantage of Ahsoka, assuming you've been exposed...I apologize."

Rex simply nodded at that, he understood. And then to break the silence of breathing, Jesse stepped in, "Well in case you were thinking about getting out of here, General, it's going to take a while. The Resolute has been confronting a Separatist Star Fleet on the way here."

"Understood. Let's get out of the warehouse and find somewhere else to find cover."

"Yes sir." the three clones responded. Jesse took off the torso armor Ahsoka was wearing and gave it back to Rex. Replacing it with a blanket from his pack to cover her.

Once they were back on the main floor, Jesse and Kix were the ones to carry Ahsoka from both sides of her arm as the Captain and General were walking behind them, Rex behind his superior, slipping on his helmet.

Back out in the burning sand beneath their feet in the cooling evening, they located a small rocky valley within several miles and settled camp there.

Anakin closed his eyes and turned around to Rex before entering the small cave, "How are you?" he asked him as Jesse and Kix dragged Ahsoka inside.

"Sir?"

"I asked, how are you?"

"Fine, sir."

"Are you sure Captain?"

"Yes General."

"Rex, I'm sorry. I got carried away and I went too far and blamed you for what could've happened, which on your standards, impossible."

Rex blinked "Don't worry about it sir, I'm _fine_."

"You're lying."

"No General, you thought a possibility, it could've happened. I understand why you did what you did."

"And I trust my men, especially my first in command, I apologize. Literally squeezed blood out of you."

"With all due respect General, are you going to keep saying sorry or do you plan to contact General Kenobi before I do?"

"With all due respect _Captain_, we all meed to spend time to apologize." Anakin smirked and walked inside the cave.

"Sir, Kenobi is contacting us." Jesse said holding up a holo.

"Put it through." Anakin motioned.

"Anakin, where are you!?" Obi-Wan asked as he was deflecting blaster shots. "We're quite busy here so I hope you and your squad can hold off for the night! Ack! I would gratefully invite you here but Grevious here has been eliminating back up as if he can sit on it! We will be surrendering as soon as we can gather everyone here, then we'll get you!"

"Very well master, and once you're retrieving us, have a medical evac come over, Ahsoka's been injured. I'll see you soon!" he finished, closing his transmission, hoping for the best for his old master.

Rex bit his lip at the last part, but what could he have done? The warehouse was old with no one to maintain the facility. There's bound to be some accidents.

With that said and done, the boys have settled down and began to rest around a fire, Ahsoka being put near it. "Ah well I guess we'll need to hunt for some food. I never knew the Resolute would be under attack by Seppies without plan. We should even be up there!"

"Relax Jesse. They'll be going into hyperspace anyways...Anyways, getting food would be great. Kix Jesse with me, Rex, look after Ahsoka."

"Yes sir." '_No wicked gas here._'

"Later Rex." Kix waved before he stepped out in the night with the others.

Rex stood outside watching them walk off, soon dozing on the spot before Ahsoka started mumbling to herself. "Hello? Hearing that, he walked over and knelled over her.

"Commander? How are you feeling?"

"Rex?" she smiled at the sight of him. "Sore, completely sore all ow- ow! Ow ow ow." she winced and held her stomach. "What happened?"

Rex took out some bacta and shot it through her arm. "The elevator's line broke, it fell, you protected you self from the fire by your training, but, you caught some debri."

"Makes sense." she nodded tiredly, "Where's Anakin and the others?"

"Out hunting. The Resolute has been ambushed by a Separatist Fleet and are jumping to light speed, they'll be back for us once they gather everyone there. Because of that we easily ran out of supplies on the walk here." he finished, holding up her head as he tilted a water bottle towards her mouth.

"What? Damn it, I hope they're doing okay." she mumbled, grateful for the water that quenched her dry mouth. "Thanks Rex, for getting me out of there."

"Anytime." he nodded, putting her head back and the bottle back down beside her.

"And I can feel that Anakin is sorry."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"From what he did to you. I kinda heard bits of the little fight you boy had. Obviously nothing to worry about then." she sighed, adjusting the blanket that covered her. And turned on her side to see Rex sitting against a larger rock.

Taking out a blaster, he fiddled with it, "Yeah."

Watching him with minutes of silence, Ahsoka decided to tease him. Closing her eyes, she cracked through the force and her surroundings, lifting a tiny pebble she poked the Captain's foot with it. From that he was still focused on his blaster. So she poked him twice. Nothing. Ahsoka then poked him once more, and Rex shot at the pebble.

Ahsoka couldn't hold in her laughter, "Pttff hahaha! Oh ow ow."

"Poor rock."

She chuckled, closing her eyes once more.

The Captain holstered his blasters and sighed, sitting back down, covering the black streak mark he made.

"Yep. Point one for Team Ahsoka." she said point out one finger.

"Woopie." he responded with a sarcastic cheer.

Rex just sat where he was, staring at the ground, every so often jolting his head up to keep himself awake. But Ahsoka took care off that. "Rex?"

"Yes Commander?" he said, head up.

"First, call me Ahsoka. When formalities aren't needed." she pointed a finger at him.

"Very well."

"Second, can you tell me how you became Captain? Not just anyone can become captain to Skyguy just after he became a Knight. I was never taught nor shown how troopers are put where they are. I mean I could easily research but my days are always filled."

"Why do you want to know." he asked grumbling.

"I'm curious. Please?" she asked not wanting to hear silence.

"Fine." he sighed.

Ahsoka smiled and looked to him while she was lying on her side to hear at him better.

Rex looked at the sandy ground and began. "It was when my squad and I were going through the test before were going to be graduated as Shines. We were doing just fine as we started, we got each others backs, we communicated properly, kept yelling so we could share our strategies. But it all went down hill after forty-five seconds in."

The Togruta narrowed her eyes when he said that. "Go on."

"Before, I guess we were doing too well for the Commander in Training to be pleased, so he raised the difficulty by several notches. That, we couldn't take. One of my squad members, Plodder, was knocked out from a Commando droid that popped out of no where, making us huddle in a group surrounding him as we discussed the new situation, blasting fire as we did so. The rest of my squad were taken aback, but carried on as I did..."

_"Plodder's down! We have to take him with us!"_

_"I know Catcher! How about strap your shield on his back while Jox carries him!"_

_"Sounds good to me Appo!"_

_"But what the hell!? Since when did they start putting Commando Droids on the test course? Laser canons and bombs? Kriff me once we're done with this!"  
_

_"They're not impressed Dingo, just on with it!" _

"So I came up with the idea of taking him with us, before we carried on."

_"LET'S GO!"_

_"Eat my fire you shebby tin cans!"_

_"Scroll watch out!" Appo screamed at the top of his lungs._

_"Wha-GAHH!"_

_"Jox! Scroll's down!"_

_"Appo! We can't do this! When will they kriffing stop this?'  
_

_'Not till we're done here! You and Catcher defend! I'm going head strong!"_

_"APPO WHAT THE HELL!"_

_Appo head rushed in, hitting the commando droids with his blaster and dodging the fourth coming bombs from above. Stepping onto the rising platform, Appo shot every droid in view, not one shot being put to waste. At the top, he paced back and lifted the flag once in view. _

_Everything stopped. Everything but the knees of droids that hit the ground and the breathing of tired clones._

_..._

_"You may all come in."_

_The battered squad entered the test reviewing room where the trainers and the commanding clones observed the squads one at a time. But this is completely different. Usually they simply say 'You passed.' not asking for their presence like this.  
_

_"You all have done exceedingly well. Thus you all passed." Jedi Master Shaak Ti said smoothly with Commander Bly and Commander Fox at her side with a hooded figure on the other.  
_

_Catcher chest bumped Dingo and Jox with excitement. "Yes!"_

_"CT-7567, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker has a word for you." she gestured to the hooded figure._

_The Chosen One lifted his hood with a coy smile, "Greeting troopers! And...Captain Appo."_

_Appo's eyes widened as his squad laughed and cheered. "Thank you sir!" he said proudly saluting. His squad mimicked him.  
_

_"At ease. The rest of you may go, we will talk about your different placements after Appo's." Shaak Ti said to the huddle of clones._

_"Yes ma'm!" they said with their bubbly voices with the two Commander clones with them._

_"Appo, that was a quick wit I saw there. Just the kind of leader I need for my new Company." Anakin said smiling to the clone._

_"I'm grateful sir. Thank you. But may I ask of something?" Appo said hesitantly._

_"Of course. What is it?"_

_"May I be renamed as Rex?"_

"Why did you want your name changed?" Ahsoka asked with a huge smile, loving every second of his story.

"I don't know yet..."

**Authors Note:**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! I had a writers block I'm sorry, now I'm much more into this. I just spent a lot of time thinking about this~ 2016 here we go!**


End file.
